Kyona's Story
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: Tobi and Kyona have been friends for a while, but on the anniversary of the day they met, their true feeling come out.


I wake up to the sound of banging on my door, but then again, I do most mornings. I walk to the door in my pink nightgown and pull it open. Standing on the other side of the door, was a tall figure in a black and red cloak, with shaggy black hair and the most adorably boyish face anyone's ever seen. He runs up and hugs me.

"Good morning, Kyona-chan!" he says cheerfully.

"Good morning, Tobi," I say back. He's so energetic makes it hard to believe he's 18, two years older than me.

"I came to see you, just like every other morning, but today's different."

"How's today any different?" I ask innocently, like I had no idea what he's talking about.

"It's our anniversary! You know, the day we first met? Did you really forget Yumi-chan?"

"How could I forget? You saved my life that day."

_It was true, even now we live in bad times, what with the war going on. But one year ago, while my patrol was assessing the damage on Kannabi bridge, we were attacked by ninja from Kusagakure. We tried to fight back, but we were outnumbered and exhausted from the previous battle, the rest of my squadron was wiped out. They got a hold of me, and I thought I was gonna die. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that would be followed by nothingness, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Tobi fighting the other ninja, I don't remember much after that_, _I fainted from exhaustion and woke up in the hospital back home in Konoha. Tobi didn't leave my side, he was the first thing I saw when I woke up. I thanked him for saving me, we talked and are now best friends. But what Tobi doesn't know, is that I've fallen in love with him. I haven't told him, it'd just make our friendship awkward. Besides, it's not like he feels the same way about me._

"I knew you wouldn't forget."

The sound of Tobi's voice shocks me out of my thoughts.

"Right," was all I could manage to say.

"You should get dressed Kyona-chan, I wanna show you something."

"Oh, yeah, I'll do that."

I walk into the bathroom and take off my nightie. I put on a pair of pants and a tank top, then tied my shoulder length black hair up into a ponytail. Satisfied with my appearance, I walk out to where Tobi is waiting.

"K, I'm ready," I say.

"Ok, let's go, the sooner we get there, the better."

I don't know what has him so excited, but I don't ask. Tobi loves surprises, it's not like he'd tell me if I asked anyways. We run a few miles outside the borders of Konoha, hopping through the trees, making small talk. Suddenly, but distantly, I hear the sound of running water.

"We're getting close! We're almost there Kyona-chan!" Tobi yells.

After a while, we come to a clearing, and what a beautiful sight. There was a waterfall running into a nearby stream, surrounded by flowers in full bloom. Everything was just perfect here.

"Oh, my god, Tobi, how did you find this place?"

"I just happened across it on my way home from a mission, do you like it?"

"Tobi, it's just gorgeous. Does anyone else know about this place?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I asked Lord Hokage-sama and he says that according to the books, there's no mention of a place like this."

"I love it here."

"You can come here anytime, Kyona-chan. I'm giving this place to you."

"I can't possibly take this place from you."

"Why not? I never come here, besides, look how happy it makes you."

Tobi sheds his cloak and starts working on his pants.

"What're you doing?" I ask, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm going swimming."

He finishes with his pants and jumps into the stream.

"Damn, that water feels good, why don't you come in with me?"

I hesitate, but comply. I pull my tank top over my head and take my pants off before joining Tobi in the stream. The envelopes my body, it was nice and cold, the perfect way to cool off.

"Let's go check out the waterfall," Tobi says happily. We swim over to the waterfall and climb on one of the nearby rocks.

"Wow, it's so amazing," he says.

"Yeah it is."

We sit on the rocks and just catch up, we really don't see much of each other anymore with the war going on. Tobi starts to tell me about his last mission, which was to meet with a spy in Kusagakure. The mission failed when Kusagakure ninja came upon the meeting and killed the informant. Tobi was able to defeat the enemy, killing four of them and severely injuring the other 3.

"I just hate killing," he says, "But I guess in the world it's kill or be killed."

"I know," I reply, "Why can't there be peace?"

"I don't know."

"I just want it to end, I'm sick of waking up each morning wondering if I'm gonna lose anyone I'm close to."

_And by anyone I mean you_

"I know the feeling. Let's head back to our clothes."

He dives into the water.

"Come on, Kyona-chan!"

I stand up, but slip on the rock and feel a hard impact on the back of my head. I slide into the water. The last thing I remember is the taste of the water and the sound of Tobi yelling my name.

I wake up laying on the grass with Tobi hovering over me. He wastes no time in wrapping his arms around me. I blush as he pulls me into him and his skin brushes against mine.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Tobi wraps his cloak around me. He doesn't hesitate to pull me closer to his body.

"We need to get you warmed up Kyona-chan, I don't want you getting sick."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

I turn away from him, knowing I'm blushing. If he finds out how I feel, he might not want to see me anymore.

"Is something wrong?"

The sound of his voice shocks me out of my thoughts.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Then why won't you look at me? Did I upset you?"

"No! It's not important, don't worry about it."  
"I'm gonna worry about it, cuz you're worried about it. And I find your feelings to be very important."

"What!?" I almost yell in shock. Tobi smiles.

"You think I haven't noticed? It's okay Kyona-chan, I like you too."

Tobi leans in and kisses me. His tongue sweeps across my mouth, asking for entrance. I comply and feel Tobi explore my mouth. After a minute, we break apart.

"I know of another way to warm you up Kyona-chan," Tobi says with a smile. His lips capture mine again with more passion than before and I feel his hand travel down the separation in the front of the cloak. Soon enough, the cloak is laying on the ground beneath me. The cold whips against my skin and I respond by pressing myself closer to Tobi. His body is so warm against mine, heating my body all the way down to my core. I feel his hand slide behind my back and fiddle with the clasp of my bra. The fabric loosens and I feel my breasts fall free from their prison. I tense up a little, and Tobi pulls away from me.

"What's the matter Kyona-chan? Do you want me to stop?"

I shake my head furiously, "No, of course not. I want this too, I'm just-"

"A little afraid?" Tobi cuts me off and I nod.

"Yeah, it's my first time."

"Don't worry Kyona-chan, I'll try my hardest not to hurt you. And if you change your mind just tell me and I'll stop, ok?"

I respond by catching Tobi's lips with mine and he pulls back towards me. I feel his fingers slide under the hem of my panties and let out a sharp gasp as he touches me in my most sensitive place. My hand finds it's way into his boxers and I take hold of his shaft, making him let out a short growl against my mouth. I move my hand slowly up and down in sync with his movements on me and soon enough, both of our underwear are off. Looking down I see Tobi positioning himself between my legs. He plants a kiss on my neck as he slowly pushes into me. I let out a short cry and push up on his shoulders. That hurt a little more than I was expecting. I bite my lip to hold back the tears I could feel beginning to rise.

"Does this hurt Kyona?"

I notice the informality in his sentence, but choose to ignore it.

"Yeah," I say breathlessly, "A little bit."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

I shake my head, "No, it'll feel good soon, I'm sure, just not used to it!"

My sentence ends in a short cry as I feel Tobi push deeper into me, then stop again. I know he's just trying not to hurt me.

"Don't worry, Tobi. Just keep going."

With a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, he starts to work out a slow, steady rhythm. THe pain fades with each thrust and pleasure begins to overtake me.

"Mhmmmm, like that," I say between breaths.

He quickens his pace a bit, making the feeling hit me in shorter, quicker waves. I let out moans and beg him for more, to never ever stop. Tobi keeps going, and thrusts into me faster and harder with each passing minute, leaving me gasping for breath. After a while, my body grows hotter and goes completely tense.

"Tobi, I'm close," I manage to choke out before coming. A few more strokes and Tobi releases inside me. He pulls out and lays on the ground behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Goodnight, Kyona," he says and lays a light kiss on my shoulder.

"Good night," I reply. We fall asleep like this and it was the best night of sleep I've had in a long time. Morning rolls around and I feel Tobi shake my shoulder.

"Time to get up, we have to go back to the village before anyone starts to worry."

I sigh but get up and get dressed. I find my clothes scattered around the clearing. I look to find Tobi assessing the path.

"I'm gonna scout ahead, just wait here," he yells before running off. I walk to the stream and splash some water on my face to help me wake up a bit. I hear a small crack and turn to see a ninja wearing an orange swirl mask coming out from behind the trees. How long has he been there?

"What do you want?" I ask, pulling a kunai from my thigh sheath.

"I don't want anything."

"Then just go."

"Not gonna happen sweetheart."

I see something shine in his right hand as he draws it back.

"Tobi!" I yell before feeling a sharp pain in my chest. Falling to the ground, I drop the kunai I'm holding. My vision begins to blur, but I see a familiar shape strike the masked man. The orange mask flies off and lands not far from where I'm laying. The shape runs to me as the other one falls to the ground and I hear Tobi shout my name.

"Kyona! Listen you're gonna be ok, I'll carry you back to Konoha, the medic ninja will heal you and we can be together. Just hang on. I muster what remains of my chakra to focus my vision, I want to see Tobi one last time. Tears are streaking his face, and I reach up to him. He takes his hand in mine.

"Save your strength. Try not to move. You're gonna be ok."

"No, I'm not, Tobi."

"Don't say that."

"Listen to me. I won't make it. It's all I can do just to talk. But, I'm glad. I'm glad that I spent my last night with you. And I get to see you one last time. I love you, Tobi."

"I love you too. Please don't die. You're all I have, I can't lose you."

"It's not goodbye. I'll see you again someday. On the other side, where nothing can separate us."

"I promise, I'll make the world a peaceful place. So no one ever has to suffer the way you are. No one will lose someone they love to violence again. I don't care what I have to do, who I have to kill to make this happen."

Tobi reaches to the discarded mask that lies in the grass and lightly kisses me one last time before pulling it over his face.

I light out a weak smile, "Thats my Tobi."

As I finish my sentence my body stops listening to me and everything goes black. But it's ok, because I know Tobi will make the world a better place. And that I'll see him again someday.


End file.
